mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Noke vs. Brian Ebersole
The fight was for the XFC middleweight title. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Ebersole missed a high kick. Noke landed a jab between the eyes. Ebersole tapped the spot. He missed a leg kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. He missed another one. Noke landed an uppercut and missed a knee. Noke blocked a hard high kick. Ebersole landed a good leg kcik. Ebersole put his hands on his knees and again and again. Noke was getting frustrated. Ebersole shook his fist around. Noke checked a leg kick. Noke was reacting to Ebersole's fakes. Ebersole dropped his hands and walked backwards relaxed. I'll say it again. He reminds me of an older Jon Jones, and he's white of course. Noke stuffed a single and kneed the face as they broke. Ebersole missed a high kick there. Ebersole missed the cartwheel kick. He put his hands on his knees but the first round ended. Not a very active round. It was very close. I'd probably score it a 10-10 draw. "He might have been just fucking around. We'll soon find out," they told Noke. The second round began. They touched gloves. Noke checked a leg kick. Ebersole checked an inside kick there. Noke checked a leg kick. These are three-ounce gloves basically. Noke blocked a high kick. They clinched. Noke shoved him down. Ebersole stood, blocked a knee and a high kick. Ebersole grazed with a left hand. Noke's nose was bleeding. Noke blocked a body kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Noke stuffed a double to the clinch. He stuffed a single and they broke. Noke landed an uppercut. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Noke landed a big left hook. The second round ended. They scored it 10-9 Noke, I scored it 10-9 Ebersole. The third round began and they touched gloves. Noke stuffed a double to the clinch. Noke kneed the face inside. These are three minute rounds by the way. They broke. Ebersole missed a leg kick. Noke stuffed a double to the clinch. Noke got a trip to half-guard. Ebersole regained guard. Noke landed a big right elbow. Noke landed a right hand. Noke defended an armbar and landed a right hammerfist. Noke landed a short left elbow. Ebersole rolled for a kneebar. Noke stood out. The ref stood Ebersole up. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Noke landed a left hand. Noke kneed the body and ate one and also ate a big left hand himself. Ebersole put his hands on his knees. The third round ended. They had it going for a shutout to Noke... I'd give that round to him yes, but that's the first round he has won in my opinion... The fourth round began. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Another. Ebersole faked a Superman punch and dodged an actual one from Noke. Ebersole shrugged, put his hands on his knees. He did the slow Jardine circle. 'Two rounds down with a draw in the first.' Noke missed a spinning back fist. Ebersole landed a leg kick. He missed a high kick. Noke landed a body kick. Ebersole missed an inside kick and dodged a leg kick. Noke stuffed a double impressively to the clinch. Excellent takedown defense. They broke. Ebersole landed a leg kick. They're sucking Nokes's testicles here. Noke blocked a high kick and dodged a leg kick there. Noke landed a right hook and a blocked Superman punch and a blocked knee to the face. Noke missed a high kick and landed a jab and a right hand. Ebersole landed a leg kick. The fourth round ended.. I scored that as another draw. 'Do just what you're doing,' they told Noke. The fifth round began and they shook hands. Noke landed an inside kick. He stuffed a single. Not much going on. They're throwing but not landing. Not much at all. Ebersole landed a left. He ate a right and another. Ebersole dropped his hands. He landed a leg kick. Ebersole put his hands on his knees. He blocked a high kick. Hands on his knees again. Noke stuffed a double. Noke stuffed another double and a single. Ebersole missed another cartwheel kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Noke kneed the face. Ebersole nearly got the single, his mouthpiece went out of the ring as Noke stuffed it to the clinch. The fifth round ended. I'd give that to Noke narrowly. I scored it 49-48 Noke. 50-48 Noke, 49-48 Ebersole (the crowd booed), 50-48 Noke.